


Always Have A Plan

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Double Ended Dildo, Heat Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mates, Omega Nara Shikamaru, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Sex Toys, knotting dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Naruto and Shikamaru’s heat sync up, Naruto panics but Shikamaru always has a plan.Kinktober 2020 Day 6 - Alpha/Beta/Omega
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948120
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Always Have A Plan

“Just breath Naruto, I can tell your about to freak out.” Shikamaru wrinkled his nose at the sour scent that is starting to waft off of his mate. Naruto paused in his pacing to turn towards the other Omega with wide eyes. 

“How are you not freaking out?” Naruto’s voice cracked as he got a face full of his and Shikamaru’s pre-heat scents mixed. 

“We’re both Omega’s, we’re mates, our heats were going to sync up sooner or later.” Shikamaru reminded as he pulled himself off of the couch and walked into their bedroom, Naruto hot on his heels with his fingers tugging at his blond hair. 

“I know that tone of voice, that’s the ‘I have a plan’ tone,” Naruto said as he rocked on the balls of his feet, relief already spreading through him knowing that Shikamaru had a plan. 

“…Okay, yes I do have a plan.” Shikamaru murmured with a blush on his pale cheeks as he tugged their box of toys out from under their bed where it was hidden but accessible. Naruto peered over Shikamaru’s shoulder as the Nara pushed some toys aside to get to the bottom of the box. 

“Oh, oh!” Naruto breathed out, his arousal filling the air as he plastered himself to his mate’s back. Shikamaru was unwrapping a double-ended dildo, which was perfect for two Omega’s in heat before Naruto full out moaned with lust when Shikamaru withdrew two knotted dildo’s. 

“I love this plan already, you are the best Shika-Chan!” Naruto cheered as he peppered kisses over the Nara’s face. Shikamaru basked in the attention, his inner Omega crooning pleased with the way his mate was happy with him. 

“Let’s get started, I can feel my heat.” Shikamaru swallowed hard as he was suddenly keenly aware of the amount of slick that was starting to drip from his hole and the flush on Naruto’s cheek and the sweet scent emitting from him he could tell his mate was in the same boat. 

“I’ll follow your lead,” Naruto eyed the double-ended dildo again. 

Soon the bedroom was flooded with their combined scent of heat as they made out naked against each other in the middle of their bed with their fingers inside of the other’s slick holes. 

“S-Shika, please, more,” Naruto keened as he crooked his four-fingered inside of his mate who mewled at the action before gasping for air. 

“Y-Yeah, okay,” Shikamaru panted as he withdrew his soaked fingers from Naruto’s wet hole much to Naruto’s displeasure and he grabbed the sex toy. 

Naruto lay flat on his back before he hooked his knees up and apart revealing his stiff Omega cock and puffy, slick hole. Shikamaru wet his lips at the sight of his mate and pressed one end of the dildo into Naruto. The blond’s mouth fell open as he moaned in ecstasy as his eyes glassed over as he was filled by the thick dildo. Shikamaru was shaking with need of his own as he watched Naruto’s hole greedily swallow the toy in.

Shikamaru managed to get himself into a mirror position of Naruto, hooking his legs under Naruto’s before the blond’s hand curled around the dildo just above Shikamaru’s. 

“Let me,” Naruto breathed out, eyes blown wide and Shikamaru collapsed onto his back with a moan as the head of the dildo breached him before the shaft of the toy glided easily into his soaked hole. By the time the two adjusted and wiggled into a comfortable position, there was only an inch or so of the dildo visible between them. 

Shikamaru rocked his hips back and forward, his moans mixing with Naruto’s as Naruto caught on and mirrored his movements. Between the two heat-ridden Omega’s they managed to get a steady rhythm going and the double-ended dildo shifted between the two of them. 

“Yes, yes,” Shikamaru whined as he gripped the sheet by his head as he turned his face to the side as he moaned happily. Naruto let out a shaky moan as he pushed himself up off of the mattress, Shikamaru watched his mate with hazy eyes before whining low in the back of his throat as Naruto managed not only keep the dildo in both of them but he managed to straddle Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cried out when Naruto began to bounce his hips, the new position forced the dildo deeper into Shikamaru making him see stars as his swollen prostate was struck repeatedly by the dildo. 

“Naruto!” Shikamaru cried out, body arching as Naruto worked the dildo between the two of them crying out his pleasure as well. Shikamaru reached up and tangled his fingers in the other Omega’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Neither of them was there completely, their bodies just moving on pure instinct at this point in their first day of heat. 

“S-Shika, I, I need, fuck.” Naruto buried his face in Shikamaru’s chest, voice shaky as his hips stuttered to a standstill so the dildo was still and buried deep inside both of them. 

“Me too Naruto, j-just, ah get off of me so we can swap toys.” Shikamaru panted, trying to get his thoughts together but the burning need to be filled and bred almost overwhelmed him. Naruto whimpered as he lifted himself onto his hands and knees and his side of the dildo slipped out of him with a wet squelching sound. 

“I, I ah, I’ll do it this time.” Naruto looked a bit more put together than Shikamaru who couldn’t even get his arms to obey him right at the moment as his body felt like lead. Shikamaru echoed Naruto’s whimper when the blond eased his side of the dildo out of him but the whimper turned into a loud moan when Naruto swiftly pushed one of their knotted dildos into him. Shikamaru fumbled before he grasped the base of the toy and started thrusting it into himself at his own pace. 

Naruto didn’t waste any time in impaling himself on his knotted dildo. Naruto’s head fell back with a soundless moan as he rode the dildo hard and fast before he stilled and sank himself onto the knot at the base of the dildo. Naruto shook as his cock spurted out cum and he keened his way through his intense orgasm. 

Shikamaru was spurred on by the sight of his mate’s stomach bulging from the knot on the dildo and he bore down on his dildo before he released a matching keen as the fake knot settled inside of him. Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling blindly as his body trembled as he came over his stomach. 

Naruto whined as he shuffled over to Shikamaru’s side, the fake knot still buried in his ass before he dropped onto his side next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru reached out and found Naruto’s hand and they laced their fingers together as they turned their faces towards each other and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Love you Naruto,” Shikamaru murmured. 

“I love you too Shikamaru,” Naruto replied sounding just as exhausted as Shikamaru felt.

**Author's Note:**

> ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend Event Interest Check
> 
> What is a better way to celebrate the holidays than with some Shikamaru & Naruto being adorable? 
> 
> Take a moment to fill out this interest check form, let me know what you think! 
> 
> https://forms.gle/F4gsZFoWo4gnTNSL9


End file.
